Lucky to Have You
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: She felt like a princess out of a fairytale, the one who just got her happily ever after, who found her true love. She knew, in her heart, she had. She was lucky to have him.


They smiled at each other, hand in hand. He looked handsome in a tuxedo, his tie untied because of heat of the night. Her sleeveless dark red dress was silky smooth against her skin, gentle as it swayed around her hips. Her hair spilled in curls down her back, caressing her skin. They had broke away from the dance. It wasn't really their thing, after all.

They were perfectly content to be in the open air, instead of the cafeteria full of musty air from everybody's body heat. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. Her friends had spent weeks planning every single detail of the dance. What dress they're going to wear, how they're going to do their hair. It wasn't prom, but the girls liked looking their best for their boyfriends.

They practically had to force her to dress up, fix her hair, and do her make-up. It just wasn't her. "We shouldn't have let them convince us to do this." He said, chuckling as he gazed at her. She smiled. "But it was worth it. I got to see you in a tux." Their lips connected. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. Even if she was forced against her will to get all gussied up, it was worth it to be with her boyfriend.

She felt like a princess out of a fairytale, the one who just got her happily ever after, who found her true love. She knew, in her heart, she had. She was lucky to have him. He was the only one for her, the only one she wanted. He was her Day. She was his Night. He would brighten her day if she was in a bad mood. He always fell asleep thinking about her. Only her.

She was the only girl who was interested in him. He'd liked her ever since they were eight, when she saved him from the school bully. He loved her. She wasn't one of those girls who demanded her boyfriend take her to every single school dance. She wasn't interested in that. He wasn't a party person, he'd be perfectly content reading a book at home.

Maybe that's what everybody meant when they said they were made for each other. They were a puzzle, it wouldn't be completed without the other. "Maybe we should head back." She suggested. He shook his head. He sat down, pulling her down with him so that she was in his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder, watching the stars as the music played in the background.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered. She shook her head. "No, I'm lucky to have _you_." They smiled again and interlocked their hands. He moved over until they were leaning against a tree. She snuggled up against him, not caring if her dress was getting dirty. He couldn't care less about the tuxedo, either.

It was late, and they were tired. But they stayed awake, watching the stars and talking about their future, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

"I love you, Sandy." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too, Maxy."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hamtaro. Have you seen Sandy?" Stan asked. Hamtaro shook his head. Bijou had a twinkle in her eye as she said, "I saw her sneak out with Maxwell." Nina tugged at Stan's arm, frowning. "Come on, Stan. Let's dance. Sandy's with Maxwell, she's fine."<p>

Stan hesitated. "Trust me, she's fine." Howdy drawled, grinning as he walked towards them. "Me and Pash went out to get some fresh air when we saw them next to a tree, sound asleep."

"Fresh air? That's what they call it these days?" Nina teased. "I don't want to be the one to wake her up. She'll kill me." Stan said, shaking his head. "Come on, babe. Let's get some 'fresh air' ourselves." Nina laughed as she and Stan walked away.

Bijou tugged at Hamtaro's arm, picking up her purse. "Come on, 'Amtaro. I want to take a few pictures." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Aww, aren't they cute?" Bijou whispered, smiling at the sleeping couple. "It's something out of a love story. Maybe even a fairytale." She smiled as she took Hamtaro by the hand. Faintly, they heard Taylor Swift's 'Today was a fairytale'. "How ironic." Bijou murmured. Hamtaro smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's dance."<p>

As they walked, well, danced, away, Sandy, who had been awake the entire time, looked at Maxwell and whispered in his ear, "I'm so lucky to have you."

In his dream, he and Sandy were exchanging their vows at their wedding.

_Sandy smiled as she leaned over to whisper to him, "I'm so lucky to have you." It felt real to him, like she was actually saying, like he could actually feel her warm breath._

No, Sandy, he thought,I'm lucky to have you.


End file.
